High throughputgenomic experiments are becoming commonplace, and are an essential component of many research projects in cancer as well as many other diseases. The research proposed in Projects 1 through 6 in this application will place a substantial reliance on high throughput genomic data. The role of this core is two-fold. First, we will provide a clearing house solution for data analysis, primarily through the laboratory of Dr. Liu. The second major role of this core is to create a paradigm for storing data, providingaccess to the many different investigators (at a variety of resolutions) and providingtools to support meta-analyses of the experimental data, in conjunction with other, publiclyavailable, data.